Yugi Enchanted
by luvcatz941
Summary: Yugi Mutou grows up with the curse of obedience given to him by his fairy godfather. When he is forced to end his friendship with Ryou by his wicked stepmother and one of his stepsisters, Yugi feels that maybe he can find a way out of this curse by finding his fairy godfather to take the "gift" back before he is forced to do terrible things to the one he may possibly love.
1. A Gift or is it a Curse?

**Title: **Yugi Enchanted

**Genre: **Romance, Adventure, Humor and Friendship

**Pairing: **blindshipping(Atem(u)xYugi), bronzeshipping(MarikxMalik), puppyshipping(SetoxJoey), tendershipping(BakuraxRyou), and cheershipping(DukexSerenity)

**Summery: **Growing up with the curse of obedience, Yugi Muto ends up doing things he doesn't want to. Luckily, his best friend Ryou who happens to know that secret is keeping it between him, our hero and another friend Malik. After gaining new members of his family, Yugi could only fear the worst with his stepmother and one of his stepsisters while the other stepsister, Serenity loves him and treats him better than her mother Vivian and sister Tea. One day, after meeting the prince Atemu by chance, Yugi thought that things could lighten up a bit. That is until Tea learns that there is something off with her stepbrother, causing him to get into trouble with the law and then making him end his friendship with Ryou. Desperate to find a way out of the curse, Yugi sets off in Egypt with the help of Malik's lover who had a little accident thanks to Malik's magic Marik, an albino elf who prefers to be a torture master than an entertainer Bakura and Atemu after meeting up again, Yugi searches high and low for his fairy godfather. Will Yugi be able to convince Pegasus to take back the 'gift' or will he be forced to even kill the one he loves by the prince's own uncle who is secretly after the Egyptian throne?

Chapter 1

The Gift or

is it a Curse?

In fairytales, there is always the hero, the villain, the allies, the enemies, the good and the bad. But in this story, our beloved hero did not have a choice in a certain matter. For he was the obedient one, but it was not a good thing. The story begins when the little one was a baby, a short while before he received his 'gift'.

One perfect spring day in the majestic kingdom of Egypt, the little one, Yugi Muto, is just being taken care of by his mother and their young fairy servant Malik. Malik was just having his usual trouble with his magic when the two heard an all too familiar chuckle floating on the wind. Knowing exactly who that chuckle belongs to, the woman and the fairy panicked; if he is here, he wants to give Yugi his 'gift'.

Deciding against the idea of trying to hide her son since Pegasus would always get to him, Miss Muto and Malik just went with dealing with Pegasus. And so, within a couple seconds a fairy with long silver hair that covered half of his face and wearing a red suit appeared in the room, a little unstable from his traveling. After shaking the dizziness from his system, Pegasus turned to the mistress and the fairy servant with his freakish grin on his face. "Good day, Miss Muto and fellow fairy." Pegasus said with a bow.

Only giving him a tiny bow with the head, Malik said with a terrible feeling about the 'gift' that the fairy godfather will give to the cute boy, "Good day to you too, Pegasus."

Glancing at the bundle in the woman's arms, Pegasus gave them a smile that made them feel more nervous, "Is the little one ready for his gift?"

"Yes, Pegasus." said Miss Muto as she reluctantly hand her son over to the fairy.

With the way the fairy smiled down at him as he was being held, little Yugi could also feel uneasy with his fairy godfather. "Now, I do believe I have the perfect gift for you little one. I give you the gift of obedience."

To hear the fairy give her son such a gift, Miss Muto and Malik could only feel terribly dreadful of how Yugi's life will be. As Pegasus grin at the fact he had given her the 'perfect child', he failed to notice the dreadful expressions on their faces.

And so, poor little Yugi grew up being known as the obedient one and he hated every bit of it. For example, as a child, Yugi saw an albino boy being picked on by some boys that are much bigger than Yugi and the albino. Feeling terrible for the bullied boy, Yugi had cautiously approached them, telling the bullies that they were wrong about no one wanting the albino; for Yugi to stand up to those older boys helped the albino Ryou feel like he does have a friend.

After Yugi had told the boys to leave poor Ryou alone, one boy had dared Yugi to bite him. Since the dare was more like an order, little innocent Yugi did just that to the older boy. But by doing that, the innocent boy got into trouble. While he was being scolded by their teacher, Ryou felt the need to stand up for him just like Yugi did.

Since that time they stood up for each other, Yugi and Ryou had been the closest of friends. To be honest, Ryou didn't care that Yugi is the obedient one, for he was really good at figuring out a few things and he saw that Yugi must have been given the 'gift' of obedience. Knowing Yugi can't help being obedient, Ryou thought that the 'gift' is really a curse that he, Yugi's mom and Malik know about. So, those three are the only ones that know about why Yugi is so obedient, otherwise if the knowledge reached the wrong kinds of people, they could use it against Yugi.

Sadly, when Yugi was nine, his mother became incredibly ill. As she lay dieing in her bed with her beloved son and Malik right by the bed, she held his hand in her weak one and said being as cheerful as she could be in her state, "Sweety, you do know that me, Malik and your friend Ryou are the only ones who know about that terrible gift. Malik and I never told your grandfather for the fear of how he would react to the knowledge of why you're obedient. And I don't know how young Ryou had figured it out, but we had him promise not to tell anyone about it and I want you to keep this secret between you three. It would be very dangerous if that secret is revealed to the wrong people."

As her father came into the room, sad about his daughter dieing, Miss Muto then said with a warm smile, "Remember while you grow up, keep in mind that you possess something that is more powerful than any spell." With the smile still across her face as the end approaches, she took the necklace with a silver heart pendant with an amethyst in the center from around her neck and gave it to Yugi, saying weakly, "Keep this and you'll always have a part of me with you, my dear son." As Yugi gaze upon the pendant as it dangle in front of him, his mother couldn't help but smile at the cute curiosity on her son's innocent face.


	2. New Mother and Sisters

Chapter 2

New Mother and Sisters

Yugi, now the age of sixteen, is admiring the perfect weather while he sits outside, under the shade of his favorite tree, with one hand holding the pendant around his neck. Ever since his mother gave it to him the day she died, Yugi has cherished the necklace as he had cherished her. When he was alone, he had it out, but when around others, Yugi keeps the beautiful necklace hidden.

He was just watching the birds fly by and listen to them sing when he heard footsteps and heard Malik call for him, "Yugi, your grandfather wishes to see you."

"Okay, I'm on my way." Yugi said with a smile and the fairy smiled back. Growing up after his mother passed away, Yugi also became good friends with Malik. Often when the fairy didn't have chores to do around the house, the two along with Ryou would spend some time together at the market place, so the three became really close and good friends.

Heading inside, Yugi slipped the necklace inside his shirt and found his grandfather in the drawing room. Seeing his beloved grandson enter the room, Solomon said with a smile, "Ah, Yugi, I have some news." When he sat down in a chair across from him with a smile, Solomon continued, "I'm afraid to tell you that since business has been slow recently, I was told that I need to find someone that can take care of the house along with Malik, otherwise we will have no choice but to sell the house."

To hear the bad news, Yugi's smile turned into a frown. "So you were threatened, grandpa?" Yugi asked a little worried for his grandfather's business and the possibility of losing his home.

"Unfortunately. But I was able to find a woman who would love to help run the house while I am gone on a few business trips to find a way to get my game shop back on its feet. She'll help Malik with the house and she'll take care of you like your mother would. She also has two daughters about the same age as you."

Noticing the not-so-sure look on Yugi's face, Solomon placed his hand on his shoulder and said with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, you're going to love Vivian and her daughters." Still not so sure, Yugi just gave his grandfather a smile.

Within a few minutes they heard the sound of a carriage stop in front of the house. Leaving the drawing room with Malik right behind them, Yugi and Solomon went outside to greet the new family members. The first to exit the carriage is a woman with black hair in a bun on each side of her head, some of her bangs left down, brown eyes and wearing a yellow dress.

However when she saw the house, the woman said as her daughters soon joined her, "Is this the right place?" While one of the girls looked at the place in disgust and the other girl thought it was cute, the woman changed her frown to as smile the instant she saw Solomon.

"Welcome, my dear." Solomon said with his arms open and the two hugged each other.

When they released each other, Vivian noticed Yugi standing next to his grandfather. "Well, you must be Yugi Muto."

Getting a terrible vibe from this woman and one of the girls standing behind her, Yugi simply smiled and said with a bow, "Yes ma'am. Welcome to the Muto residence." Not liking the sense he is getting from two of the females in front of him, Malik also smiled and bowed, secretly making hateful expressions toward Vivian and one of her daughters.

Noticing the girls behind Vivian, Solomon smiled and said, "And these two are your daughters, Vivian?"

Smiling, Vivian turned toward the girls and said, "Yes, my precious Tea," referring to the girl with short brown hair, blue eyes and wearing a red dress who simply grinned. "and my special Serenity." referring to the girl with long reddish-brown hair, green eyes and wearing a white dress who politely curtsied.

Approaching the two girls, Yugi said with a smile, "Welcome, I'm Yugi."

"Thanks." Tea said in a tone that sounded nasty and had a hint of disgust.

Ignoring her older sister's behavior, Serenity smiled to Yugi and said kindly, "Thank you, Yugi. It's wonderful to finally meet you after hearing so much about you from your grandfather."

Sensing that she is more likeable than her sister, Yugi returned the smile and said, "To be honest, I never got word about you three until a few minutes ago. But I am glad to have some new siblings."

Crossing her arms, Tea said with an eye roll, "Well don't get used to it."

"Tea! Don't be so mean to Yugi." said Serenity, hating how her sister is behaving toward Yugi.

Doing the best he can to ignore how mean Tea is, Yugi came up with something. "Would you like me to show you to your rooms?"

With a smile, Serenity said as she gently took Yugi's hand, "Oh yes please."

With another eye roll, Tea only replied with, "Sure whatever."

As the three walked inside while Solomon and Vivian went to talk and Malik went back to his daily chores, Serenity leaned closer to Yugi and whispered in his ear, "Don't let my sister's behavior get to you, Yugi. The trip might have tired her out."

"It's okay Serenity," Yugi whispered back, "I'm used to being bullied."

And so, the first room they arrived at is Serenity's. With Serenity really liking her new room, the three continued until they arrived at Tea's room. Glancing around, Tea just shrugged and said with tat nasty tone of hers, "It's small, but I suppose it'll do."

Taking out some rolled up posters, Tea went straight to work of putting them up on the walls. Seeing the pictures on the posters of the handsome prince, Yugi couldn't help but be curious as he secretly admired the pictures, "What is with those posters of the prince?"

Standing closer to her new brother, Serenity said, "She is the president of the Prince Atemu Fan Club. Many girls are obsessed with him."

Feeling bad for him having to deal with so many fan girls, Yugi asked, "Are you one of them?"

"No, I prefer to find someone that I'll love for who he is and he'll love me the same. Although, Tea believes that searching for love is foolish and that appearances and status are everything. So in other words, she and the fan girls only want him for his good looks and for his crown."

Then at the corner of her eye as her sister and Yugi talked for a moment after finishing putting posters up, Tea noticed a light had shined on a chain that is barely visible around Yugi's neck. "What do you have around your neck, Yugi?"

Not one to show his treasure, Yugi took out the hidden necklace anyway and showed it to his new sisters. "This used to be my mother's." Yugi said as he showed them the silver heart with the amethyst sparkling in the center.

"It's beautiful, Yugi. You must really cherish it if it used to belong to her." said Serenity as she admired the beautiful heart and gem stone.

"I really do." Yugi reply with a smile as the happy memories of his mother run through his mind.

"I really like it." came Tea's reply.

Getting a terrible feeling from her, Yugi clutch the pendant with one hand as if to protect it from getting destroyed. "Can I have it?" Tea asked with a tone of greed in her voice.

"No."

"That can be your welcome gift for me." she continued, ignoring Yugi's protest.

"Tea, don't, he already said no."

"Just hand it over." Tea added, holding her hand out, expecting him to do just that.

The spell kicking in, Yugi removed the necklace from his neck and gave it to her reluctantly. Seeing that he did give her the necklace, Tea looked at him with surprise on her face and Serenity looked at him with shock, Tea then said, "Well, glad to see you finally gave in."

Still feeling bad about handing his treasure over to this bitch even though being as innocent as he is, he could never call her that, Yugi left the room to see his grandfather off. "I promise Yugi, the moment I have my shop up and running again, I'll be be right back."

"I'll miss you grandpa." Yugi said as he hugged the elderly man.

"And I'll miss you, my boy." Kissing Yugi on his forehead, Solomon gave him one last pat on the shoulder and left the house.


	3. Chance Meeting

Chapter 3

Chance Meeting

Riding through the forest, a carriage is on its way to Yugi's hometown. In the carriage are two members of the royal family. Scanning through a magazine he is reading, Prince Atemu's annoyance returned as he set his magazine aside. "Do I really have to go to this galleria, uncle?"

With a nod, Aknadin said, "Yes, you do, dear nephew since your coronation is next week. You have been due to stand before the people of this kingdom for some time now. While you were away at school, the ogres have become a lot more threatening."

"Oh and the giants have become more and more hostile." added Dartz, Aknadin's blue snake companion with a pair of mismatched yet mesmerizing eyes with one eye gold and the other a blueish-green.

Patting Dartz on the head, Aknadin praised him as he ran his hand down his scaly body the way he likes it. "But the giants have always been so peaceful." Atemu said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"The ogres were peaceful too, until they took your father apart. I had promised him that if anything were to happen to him, I would raise you as my own and teach you of your royal duties and I have kept my promise to my dear brother. Now, let's put on a smile dear boy for the people. After all, to them, image is everything."

At the town where the galleria is being held, a large crowd is waiting in the square as a statue of Atemu, Aknadin and Dartz was uncovered, making mostly the fan club go crazy at the sight of the statue of the prince. Watching Tea being so excited about seeing the prince, Yugi, Ryou and Serenity all shook their heads. The three were only there to try and get Prince Atemu to see their protest posters and be convinced to be against the elves, ogres and giants being slaves.

And so, when Aknadin came on the stage with Dartz having his body wrapped around the arm that is holding up his scepter, Aknadin is just making an announcement until the moment he said his nephew's name, causing Tea and her fellow fan girls cheer for Prince Atemu.

Grinning at the fan club, Aknadin then summoned Prince Atemu to the stage who simply waved and smiled at everyone. Seeing the prince from the fountain they were sitting at, Yugi, Ryou and Serenity took out their protest signs against elf, ogre and giant slavery.

Hearing the shouts of protest, Atemu turned to where he heard the shouts until his eyes caught a glance of a pair of amethyst eyes. Focusing more on the owner of those eyes, Atemu blinked when he saw a boy that looks almost identical to him. Except the boy looked more innocent and had fewer blond streaks in his hair but had a cute forelock in the center of his forehead and his tri-colored hair is dip in the same amethyst as his eyes.

To see that him and his friends main focus is their protest against the slavery of the elves, ogres and giants. Actually glad that there is someone against the idea of those creatures being slaves, Atemu then noticed a certain angered brunette march over to the innocent looking boy and snatch his sign out of his hands.

"What are you doing, Yugi?! You're embarrassing me here! And you," turning to her sister, "what are you doing protesting with him?"

Since neither of them answered her questions, Tea then said to Yugi, "Go straight home, right now, Yugi."

Having to be forced to leave, Yugi bid his best friend and his nicer sister farewell and started to leave. Feeling bad that the boy he was watching having to leave, Atemu continued to watch after him until he heard someone ask him from the crowd, "Prince, are you a fast runner?"

"It depends, why?" Atemu answered with a shrug. However, the moment he saw the look on their faces, he immediately regretted it. For the girl that asked him said to the others, "GET HIM!" and as they started to run to him, Atemu leaped off the back of the stage and began running for his life away from the crazy mob of fan girls.

On the path that Yugi is walking down to get home, he suddenly noticed that Atemu is running from the opposite direction of the path. When he had accidentally bumped into the boy, Atemu quickly held Yugi close with a hand over hi mouth and they hid behind an old stone wall that happens to be there and he whispered to the squirming boy in his arms, "Keep still and stay quiet."

Leaning against the wall as much as he could, the two listened as the screaming mob of fan girls continue to run down the path. When the mob had disappeared from sight and their screaming ceased, Atemu released Yugi with the boy saying, "Well, Prince Atemu."

"Please, just call me..." Atemu started but then he froze the moment the two locked eyes on each other. Having to be this much closer, Atemu got a better look at the small teenager and he appeared a lot more cute and innocent. Also being so close, Yugi blushed at how handsome his look-alike is. What the two like the most so far from each other were the eyes. Atemu could feel a strong sense of pure light in the boy's amethyst eyes while Yugi admired the deep crimson pair that one could stare into all day.

Being the first to regain his senses, Atemu finished his sentence with just saying his name. Helping the boy up, he also handed him his bag that Yugi had dropped when Atemu forced him to the ground. Taking back his bag, Yugi said with the blush still there so he kept his head down, "Thank you."

"Are you heading somewhere?"

"Just home."

"If you like I can walk you home."

"No you don't have to, prince."

"Please just call me Atemu and it's the least I can do for knocking you to the ground."

"Well, if you insist, then thank you."

"Of course." And so, standing next to each other, the two continue walking down the path that Yugi was taking to get home. At first they walked in silence until Atemu broke the silence. "What's your name, Little One?"

Blushing at the nickname the prince had given him, Yugi answered, "It's Yugi Muto."

Repeating the name in his mind, Atemu had whispered to himself although Yugi was able to hear, "That name fits for someone who appears so innocent."

Blushing again, Yugi could feel his heart racing just by being next to Atemu, even though they've only just met. Coming to a hill, the two sit on it for a moment before continuing on. Leaning back against his arms a little, one hand being only centimeters away from Yugi, Atemu said, "May I tell you something?"

When Yugi simply nodded when he turned toward him, Atemu continued, "Having to be surrounded by a mob of fan girls, it's quite refreshing to meet someone who is not as crazy as them and whose main focus is your protest against the elves, ogres and giants being slaves."

Giving the prince a small grin, Yugi reply, "Well, as much as I hate elves, ogres and giants being mistreated, I really do hate that you have to deal with some crazy fan girls with one of my half sisters being the president of that fan club."

Thinking about that short brunette girl he saw at the square, Atemu couldn't help but ask, "Was she the one who told you to leave?"

Nodding his head, Yugi answered, "Unfortunately yes. Let me warn you; she is extremely obsessed with you it's creepy."

Leaning closer to the smaller boy, Atemu said in a some-what seductive yet sweet tone, "Thanks for the warning." With the prince being so close, Yugi's face became a lot warmer with a a little deeper blush. Then suddenly, the two heard a voice not too far from where they were sitting, "Yugi."

To see that it's Tea with Serenity looking like she was dragged by her sister, Yugi could only curl into a tight ball as he prepared himself for what will be coming his way. "Yugi, come here this instant." Feeling the spell kick in again, Yugi is forced from sitting next to Atemu to walking over to his half sisters. "Shouldn't you be back at home, cleaning the house with Malik?" When Yugi simply shrugged his shoulders, she leaned close in his face with a nasty glare in her eyes and said, "You stay away from him. I'm going to be the one who he wants at his coronation."

"_I highly doubt that, Tea." _Yugi thought to himself before saying, "We were only talking, Tea."

"Stop flirting with him." said Tea.

Even though the two were only talking, not flirting, the spell didn't really effect Yugi and a little smirk slowly spread across his face as he sensed a hint of jealousy from his wicked half sister. "Now go home with Serenity this instant." With the spell forcing him to leave with Serenity, Yugi just couldn't help but do as he was told while looking back to the prince.

Getting to his feet, Atemu reached for Yugi but Tea stopped him with a flirtatious look in her eyes. "Oh you shouldn't bother with him, he's a major weirdo. But surely I'm the one you want." as she giggled, Atemu kept his eyes on Yugi's retreating back and the teen kept looking back towards him until they were out of sight.

Once he had lost track of the boy, Atemu just had no choice but to look back at Tea as she continued flirting with him as she tried to appear seductive. "I know all about you my prince. I have posters and pictures. I've always imagined myself being with you. And at night, I would stand outside the castle walls and watch you walk through the halls and around the rooms you were in." Tea added as she gently set her finger tips on his hard-muscled chest.

Not liking the vibes he's getting from her, Atemu said as he back away slowly, "Tell Yugi I'll keep in touch with him." and then he made a dash away from the stunned girl.

Anger running through her system, Tea said through gritted teeth, "Well, I'll see right to it." To know that the prince might be more interested with her half brother instead of her, Tea stormed back to the house as the sun began to set.


	4. Friendship Break-Up

Chapter 4

Friendship Break-Up

The next day, Yugi is in the market-place with Ryou. "How did it go, Yugi?" Ryou asked as they went down some stairs after getting cups of mocha at a cafe.

Yugi sighed as first before answering as he thought about his chance meeting with Atemu. "Well, on my way home, I met the prince."

To hear that his best friend got to meet Prince Atemu, Ryou leaned closer to him so that Yugi could only speak loud enough for him, being cautious of Tea. "While I was walking back home, he was running from a different direction from the mob of crazy fan girls when he bumped into me and he pulled me to the ground and we hid from those crazy girls. To make up for knocking down, he offered to walk me home. I took his offer and we just talked.

"While we were just relaxing on a hill, still talking and me giving him a warning about Tea being obsessed with him, that's when she and Serenity appeared." All of a sudden, Yugi started to giggle at Tea's expression when she found him with the prince.

Confused, Ryou asked with a shrug, "What's so funny, Yugi?"

Still keeping it between just the two of them, Yugi answered, "It's just her expression when she saw us and she thought I was flirting with him when the two of us were only talking. I could even sense a hint of jealousy in her tone of voice and I could easily read it on her face."

Even though he is as innocent as Yugi, Ryou has had secret desires to see how upset certain people can be. Also chuckling at the thought, Ryou reply back, "Knowing how mean she is to you, I do wish I was there to see how jealous she was." Then the two best friends giggled amongst themselves before Ryou became serious with a little bit of sadness in his eyes for his friend, "Although I still feel terrible that you have to obey her thanks to that 'gift'."

"Again I just don't get how you're able to figure out that's my case. But don't worry about it, I'm used to doing things that I don't want to do." reply Yugi. As the two continue to talk and walk, they are unaware of a certain short-haired brunette who happens to be there as well with a girl she had to drag with her.

Hanging out by a stand that is selling make-up and other female products, Tea is keeping an eye out for Yugi while Serenity is browsing the different products. "Serenity, don't you think there is something odd about Yugi?"

Getting a terrible feeling from her sister, Serenity simply shrug and tried to stay out of this as much as she could. "He seems just strange whenever anyone gives him an order." Then when she saw Yugi pass by with Ryou, Tea then had an idea. Noticing the look on her sister's face, Serenity kept on feeling that it won't be good for Yugi. "Oh Yugi," Tea called in a terribly sweet tone, making both Yugi and Serenity nervous about what she has in mind, "come here."

Feeling the effects of the spell, Yugi asked Ryou to excuse him and reluctantly walked over to his sisters. "What is it, Tea?" Yugi said through grit teeth of his fake smile.

"I need you to do me a favor." Tea started then she pointed to one of the make-up kits. "Take that." In an instant, Yugi grabbed the kit she pointed to and stuffed it in his bag. Then she had him take a few hand-made soaps and a couple potion bottles. "One more thing. Take those!" then she pointed to a pair of glass slippers that were on a shelf behind her.

As Yugi forcefully walk over to the shelf, he turned to Tea and said, "Tea, don't make me do this."

Then Serenity and Ryou, who rushed over after he heard Tea order him to take the slippers, also begged her to stop. "I will only say enough if I'm satisfied and I won't be until he takes those slippers." said Tea as Yugi tried to stop himself from taking the slippers with no success. When a security guard heard the glass slippers clank together and saw Yugi close to stuffing them in his bag, the teen had no choice but to make a run for it as the guard chase him for stealing.

After being chased around the market place with Tea enjoying the 'show' and Ryou and Serenity feeling terrible of how much trouble she has gotten him in, Yugi was forced to stop at mid-run with the guard yelling "FREEZE" Since Yugi didn't move another muscle, the guard moved in front of him, ordered him to hold his hands out and placed him under arrest for stealing the glass slippers. With Yugi in trouble, a gleam shined in Tea's eyes when she saw her mother enter the market-place to find Yugi arrested.

Hurrying to Vivian with a fake sad look on her face, she said as Tea grasp her mother's arm, "Darling, what happened here?"

"Oh mother, Yugi was about to steal a pair of beautiful glass slippers when a guard caught him."

"Is that so?" Vivian asked, and Tea nodded. Approaching the guard who held Yugi, Vivian held the man's arm flirtatiously and said, "I'll take it from here, officer."

"Are you sure, Lady Vivian?"

"Yes, I'll be sure I give my stepson a punishment he'll never forget."

Looking back and forth between Yugi and Vivian, the officer decided to take up on her word, "Very well, my lady." and handed Yugi over to her and removing the shackles from his wrists. And so, with a tight grip on Yugi's shoulder, Vivian took him home with Tea and Serenity following.

Arriving home, Malik rushed outside the moment he saw Vivian very upset, Yugi and Serenity nervous and Tea smirking rather nastily. Confused, Malik asked, "What happened?"

Instead of answering, Vivian just pulled Yugi inside, mumbling "I can't believe this." In the living room, Vivian finally released Yugi and looked upon him with a look of total disgrace across her face. "I can't believe that I have a thief in my family. How ungrateful!"

Standing next to his friend, Malik said with a comforting hand on his shoulder, "Perhaps he was forced to do it." and glanced over to Tea, who was trying her best to hide the grin that Malik could easily see across her snobbish face.

Since Malik could easily tell, Tea put on her pity act. "Malik is right mother, Yugi was indeed forced to do it. We were there of course." she said as she stood close to Yugi, too close for his comfort. Getting a terrible feeling of what her mother and sister want, Serenity held Yugi's hand behind Tea's back.

"Well then, tell me who forced you." Vivian demanded.

Before Yugi could say it was Tea, Tea whispered harshly in his ear, "Tell her it was Ryou."

To know what she is doing, Yugi clasp a hand over his mouth to keep himself from saying anything. Turning to her half-brother, Serenity said, "Don't Yugi." then turned to her terrible sister, "No Tea." then Tea secretly smacked her to keep her quiet.

Getting impatient, Vivian demanded again, "Tell me who was it!"

Thanks to the spell, Yugi had no choice but to tell her. But as much as he wanted to say it was Tea, the name that came out was..."Ryou."

"Ryou, I should have known it was that insolent albino."

Then when they heard a knock on the door and heard a voice, "Yugi, is everything alright?"

As if feeling more disgraced, Vivian exclaim, "How dare that brat show himself around here. Answer the door, Yugi and tell him you don't want to see him ever again."

Feeling the effects, Yugi faced Vivian and a snickering Tea who had whispered, "And tell him you could never be friends with an albino." and begged them not to have him do it with both Malik and Serenity begging them as well. Getting annoyed, Vivian demanded, "Stop bickering and just do it." forcing Yugi to answer the door I tears.

Seeing his best friend answer, Ryou smiled and said with a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness, I was so worried." Then to see Yugi in tears, at first Ryou appeared confused as he gently hug his best friend and said gently, "Yugi, what's wrong?"

"Ryou," Yugi started with his voice shaking as the tears continued to fall from his eyes, "I never want to see you again."

To hear those words, Ryou felt a terrible stab in his heart. "Yugi, you can't be serious."

With Ryou looking at him after pulling away but still have his hands on his shoulders, Yugi forced himself to finish what he was told to do. "I could never be friends with an albino."

Those words hitting him like a hammer to a nail, Ryou tried to hold back the pain he is feeling in his chest and said as a friend, "Yugi, I know those aren't your words. But I promise, once things settle between you and two of those women, then you, Malik and I can be back as best friends. If my distance from you satisfies them, then I don't mind having to wait to hang out with you again."

Patting him on the shoulder, Ryou gave Yugi one last cheerful smile before turning his back and walking away. Watching his best friend leave, Yugi couldn't help but smile as the tears continue to shed and he thought, _"You are a true friend, Ryou."_


End file.
